


Third Day of Christmas | Robron

by lockedinmybody



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aaron is slightly tipsy, robert loves his idiot, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: It's busy in the Woolpack on the third day of Christmas and Robert finds a slightly tipsy Aaron amongst the crowd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of alcohol usage and one tiny innuendo. Happy holidays! :)

With Christmas and Boxing Day behind them, you'd think that the flow of people in the Woolpack would lessen a bit. Except it didn't, proven by the many villagers who went in for a quick drink on the third day of Christmas.  
Chas had her hands full, quite literally carrying multiple drinks at a time to keep up with the customers. She had even roped Charity into helping out. 

It was late evening when Robert made his way from the backroom to the pub.  
"Hiya. Can I help?" Chas turned around at his voice and smiled. "Nah, you're alright. Most of the fuzz is gone now." Robert walked over to pour himself a pint. He felt Chas hand lightly touch his shoulder. "I will tell you what though, you might have to carry Aaron to your room tonight." Robert took his now full glass from under the barrel and let his eyes glide over the pub. 

Aaron was sitting at a table with Adam and Vic, a pint in front of him and too many empty glasses scattered around it.  
Aaron's eyes found his and Robert grinned. He didn't get too see Aaron like this too often, and everytime he _did_ he loved it. Aaron laughed back at him, all flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.  
"Don't worry," Robert looked at Chas, "I'm cutting him off when he's finished that." She raised her eyebrows with a playful smile, "good luck with that love," before disappearing into the back. 

Robert leaned against the bar for a moment, looking at Aaron.  
He wasn't quite drunk enough to be talking gibberish but there was a sense of relaxation there that Aaron didn't have everyday, the alcohol loosening his posture. Slightly tipsy Aaron was definitely one of Robert's favourites. He remembered two nights ago, when they had arrived back home after spending Christmas with the Dingles. In the (relative) privacy of their own home Robert had put his arms around Aaron the second the door was closed, hands twisted in the Christmas jumpers which had stayed on for longer than either of them had intended. Aaron had drunk enough beer and wine to make him feel warm and fuzzy, and he went pliant in Robert's hands. 

"Oi Rob! Come join us!" Adam shouted at the same time Robert realised he might have been staring for a bit too long.  
Glass in hand, Robert made his way over, only to realise there was no chair for him left at the table. "Oh, uh..." Robert set his glass on the table and then looked around but literally every booth, chair or somewhat flat surface was occupied by someone. He must have looked a bit helpless, because a second later he felt two warm hands on his hips, pulling him down into Aaron's lap. 

Robert felt a flush of warmth spread in his face, one that had nothing to do with the beer. Aaron looked back at his dumbfounded expression. "What? You're my fiancé and you needed a place to sit." Robert loved when Aaron was like this. Open and honest, not a trace of shame. The Aaron of a year ago would have never done this, not whilst sober or slightly tipsy or even blackout drunk. He felt a little smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "I guess you're right." He wriggled around a bit in order to get comfortable. "Okay, maybe don't do that too enthusiastically." Aaron warned him with slighty widened eyes. Adam burst out laughing at that and Robert barely suppressed a giggle. "Guys, really?" Vic sounded disgusted but when Robert looked up she was grinning widely.  
He shifted his eyes back to Aaron, putting an arm around his shoulder. "I'm good." Aaron in turn moved his own arm around Robert's waist, effectively holding him in place. Two fond eyes staring back at him. "Me too."


End file.
